Red Wedding
by TheDisappearingAct
Summary: MHA/BNHA AU: Deku is fulfilling his lifelong dream of marrying his childhood best friend. He will let nothing - and no one - step in the way. [Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugou]
1. Lost

"Kacchan... You look so beautiful..."

He was fighting to regain consciousness. Struggling. His eyes clenched shut as he attempted to focus. Despite how discombobulated his mind was, he still knew that meek voice anywhere.

"Too bad you were asleep or you could've seen my entrance. I did a little spin and everything."

Katsuki's eyes suddenly shot open.

"...Deku."

"Hey there," The young man replied with a small smile. "Nice to see you're finally awake."

Katsuki Bakugou averted his attention to their surroundings. The two were in some sort of heavily damaged building with a large section of its roof missing, allowing for an atypical beam from the moon to hit the two like a spotlight. Averting his eyes away from where they stood, he could somewhat make out shapes of benches along the dirt clumps and rubble sectioned at the darker part of the place, though he was surprised they were still standing since the surroundings told a story of abandonment and neglect. He was also surprised he could see that much, considering his eyesight was fairly poor at the moment.

"A... church?" he muttered in confusion before laughter pushed his attention back to the male in front of him. "What are you wearing...?"

"It's my veil, silly. You're only just now noticing?"

Although it was true Katsuki somehow missed that completely, that's not what he was referring to. The person in front of him - the one he called _Deku_ without much thought until now - was someone new. The dark colors hugging his body in the form of slacks, a vest, and a wool necktie threw Katsuki for a loop. There was even more darkness along more than just his clothing; his eyes were lined black over his usual bags and his nails were painted the same void of a color. Even the flowers he had his hands clasped around were a dark, faded shade.

The only parts of him that gave off any contrast were his dress shirt, the veil itself, and his hair. But even then he noticed the dark green hair was different, at least in style, somewhat slicked back. This was as far as Katsuki could see under the sheer white lacy cloth covering his head and face.

"Who the hell are you?!" he suddenly shouted, causing the smaller man before him to pout.

"Kacchan, please calm down. You're embarrassing me..."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THIN-" Katsuki shot his head forward before immediately coughing. His neck hit something stiff, causing him to retract back and attempt to regain his breath.

"D-Don't scare me like that, okay!" Deku squeaked before him, averting his eyes to the flowers.

Katsuki took the moment to look down at himself. What he found wasn't flowers, but a collection of leather belts strapped to his body along a silver standing platform. He wasn't exactly dressed for the bizarre occasion; he was wearing what he remembered he had on the other night; a black tank top and matching colored sweats. He squeezed his eyes shut suddenly, catching Deku's attention as he tried to get it together.

"Kacchan, are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"Shut it! You don't know me!"

"Kacchan..."

"I said shut up!"

Katsuki was then met with a bit of silence before a small laugh hit his ears.

 _Goddammit... Goddammit!_

He was trying to piece together everything at once - where he was, what was happening, how he ended up the way he was now - but it was hard to do when he was trying to also figure out why he couldn't feel anything from about the shoulders downward.

"You drugged me, didn't you?" Katsuki was a bit calmer then as he opened his eyes to see a smiling Deku still in front of him. He growled and narrowed his own eyes in response. "You weird bastard... Just what the hell do you want with me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know why we're here! We're getting married, silly!"

"What?! I'm not getting married to you!" Katsuki began to feel an oddly warm stream trickle down the side of his neck. Deku's eyes shifted to the side of his captive's face before and sighed.

"Toga and her terrible job... Let me get that for you."

"Wait, what the-?! Hey!"

Katsuki was becoming a bit nervous when Deku turned his back. He seemed to be handing off the flowers to a figure in the shadow - a fairly large figure from the looks of it.

 _Is that... a damn noumu?!_

"Hold still, Kacchan," said Deku as he flipped his veil up over his head before latching his hands onto Katsuki's face. He leaned in towards the left ear where the trail was with a bright, almost childish grin before slowly releasing his tongue from his mouth. "This will only take a second."

The tip of his tongue made contact with the nape of his neck to stop the trail from moving any further, causing Katsuki to seemingly shudder. There was a lump present in his throat that Deku could now feel. It only excited him more.

"G-Get the hell away from me before I beat the shit outta you!"

His words were ignored as the dark-haired male pressed the rest of his tongue along his neck and began to slowly shift upwards back to the source. Once Deku got to Katsuki's earlobe, his captive began to growl. The area was still sensitive and sore, but Deku still decided to play with it as much as the large earring in the way would allow.

He eventually pulled back to see Katsuki's face balled up in discomfort. There was a tint of red along Deku's lower lip that he wiped away and licked off his thumb. Noticing what he did, he began to laugh nervously.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I couldn't contain myself... I've honestly missed you so much, I-"

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU AND THAT BITCH COULD PIERCE ME, GODDAMMIT?!"

Deku had a blank look on his face as the bound male before him was obviously angry. Even so, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Even when something more important is happening, you always have your priorities set elsewhere." He adjusted his veil back over his face and proceeded to retrieve his flowers from the shadows. "And to answer your question, Toga showed me some wedding magazines that had a lot of articles about the true concept of a bride. Something about a 'woman's special day' and all that. I started researching different things that came with being a bride. I liked the veil on me personally, and I was the only one who could hold the flowers, but I didn't want to leave you out of an opportunity to be beautiful, too. So we went with something simple. This was the obvious choice, considering you look so much like your mother."

Deku turned back to Katsuki with a gentle smile, "And she's very beautiful. She looks nice with earrings on, so we figured you would too. And we were not wrong!"

"What did you League of Villain bastards do with my mother?! I'll kill you where you stand right now!"

"Such passion and love for your family. I hope you can replicate that for your children." Deku placed a hand to his stomach as a light blush crossed his face before grinning again. "Don't worry; nothing happened. It was a comparison I made myself. A judgment call based on memory."

It seemed as though Katsuki wasn't buying it in the slightest. Deku moved on, anyway, "We've wasted enough time, I think. It's time we got the ceremony started, Kacchan!"

* * *

[Hello all! It is I, Rain! It has been a LONG ass time, hasn't it? Yeah... Well, that's what happens when you decide to go to college. Anyway! Just letting you all know that I'm trying to engage back into writing again because I missed it so much, and why not come back with one of the hottest anime/manga out right now, My Hero Academia! Or Boku no Hero, if you prefer to be selective. This is merely exposition... a lot of exposition. I do have a continuation of _Red Wedding_ on the way, but I always make sure to keep to my 1000-word quota because I think exceeding that excessively could be too much for someone reading... especially since I'm only now getting back into the swing of things. (Of course, it's not exactly 1000, but I try not to push too much further past it.) I hope it's alright for my first piece of fic back.

See ya later!]


	2. Heartfelt

Deku placed one hand to Katsuki's face while the other continued to hold the dark bouquet, "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Right! _This is weird if I do say so myself..._ "

Katsuki shifted his eyes further up the altar, as did Deku. Emerging from the shadows was another member of the League of Villains. His two-toned voice and unnecessarily noisy demeanor let them both know exactly who it was.

"Just read it straight from my notebook as we practiced, Twice," Deku told him before shifting his eyes back to Katsuki, who seemed more annoyed than startled by the new arrival.

"Goddammit..."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your priest!" Twice proclaimed as he pulled a rugged-looking notebook from seemingly nowhere. " _You're lucky Toga's not here, or she'd kill you for marrying Midoriya._ "

He cleared his throat before he began to recite the traditional wedding speech. Katsuki closed his eyes, treating this annoyance as an opportunity to take the time to think:

 _They may be villains, but they're not crazy. My mom is fine. She's still at home. It's fine. The only one who knows where she lives is..._

He opened his eyes to the sight of Deku staring back at him. As if nothing was wrong with the situation at all. As if he was standing there for an actual wedding. As if this was meant to be.

 _There's no way this weird... thing is actually the fucking nerd… That's impossible…_

His crimsons jumped back to the notebook Twice was reading from.

 **Hero Analysis for The Future**

 **No. 13**

Katsuki sucked his teeth. The notebook was still as tattered and messed up from the explosion and water damage from the fountain during middle school - all because of him. And even while recollecting that time, throughout all of this, he didn't regret that day. Not one bit. There was no guilty conscious whatsoever. He told Deku how he felt. What he really believed. That day was almost like any other; his point was nothing new. There was no point in feeling bad for being honest.

At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Stepping out of his thoughts for a moment, Katsuki realized Deku's mood was changing. The more he stared, the more excited the dark-haired male got. His eyes fell low and his gaze softened, his smile was slightly parted with a bit of drool tracking his lower lip, and his hands were firmly gripping to the flower bouquet like there was no tomorrow. His body suddenly began to sway from side to side while his emeralds never left Katsuki's face, even when he closed his crimson orbs again.

 _I can't keep denying it. I dunno what happened to him in that time frame, but it really is that damn... Deku. It's Deku._

Katsuki began to think back to a few months ago, during Yuuei's forest training trip. Bakugou was the initial target. The League of Villains pulled a dangerous stunt and injured valuable people - Pros and training Heroes alike - to bring him back with them... and convert him. But they failed and ended up snatching Deku into the man with the mist body instead.

All according to Deku's plan.

 _I told you to stay back... you bastard..._

He remembered that night like it just happened. The trembling he felt as that idiot smiled in his face. Deku was ignoring the fact that he was being dragged into that mist... that darkness. He seemed to have forgotten that both of his arms were broken after saving that kid from the big bastard with the literal muscles escalating in place of his skin at will. He did all of that to save... him.

That smile... His words...

 _Kacchan, it's okay! I'll be fine!_

Katsuki opened his eyes once more, though they were less intense this time around. He couldn't even make eye contact anymore. Not after finally coming to terms with the ordeal around him. Against him. In front of him.

"Y... You know..." Deku started with a low tone, running a hand along his neck shyly as his gaze met with the flowers again. Katsuki looked over at him. "If someone were to ask me as a child if I was gonna marry my best friend, I probably would've quickly said no or just ran away. Even when you started becoming narcissistic with your new Quirk, I still aspired to be as amazing as you were becoming. But the older we got, the more these feelings developed into something else."

Katsuki glared. Even though it was a rather blunt description, it was true. He had become a narcissist. But he already decided that he would continue to present it as pride, and that was the case now.

Twice suddenly stopped his reading before loudly clearing his throat, "You're talking at the worst time! _Very rude and inconsiderate, especially at your own wedding!_ "

"Envy, grief, loathing, anxiety... And yet, still inspired." It seemed the two of them ignored Twice altogether. "But then... over time... I started to develop an understanding and attachment to a new feeling. Something I wasn't really ready for. This feeling of... sadness when you were gone. A feeling of joy just hearing you yell at me. A taste of lust whenever you came for me with your aggression."

"Huh...?" Katsuki was confused, which was obvious in the way his eyebrow raised. "What are you, some kind of fucking masochist now?" Despite his brazen words, he didn't want to hear the answer. He feared what the response may have been.

A light pink tint appeared on Deku's face as he looked back up at Katsuki once more.

"I... I'm not sure. I need to do a bit more research on that since it's been a while. Having you around, that is. But the feeling was dipping more towards love than masochism... because... I... I..."

The pink tint faded as Deku's eyes lit up, "Because I know for sure that I love you more than I love anything or anyone else!" He cupped Katsuki's chin to keep their eyes locked before moving in a bit closer and getting slightly louder. "I love you more than becoming a Hero. I love you more than my own mother. I love you more than myself. I love you more than Yuuei. I love you more than... All Might!"

Katsuki's eyes widened then. This was definitely a cause to be concerned about, if nothing else. His mother was one deal; she should've always been a priority in his life, no matter what she said about his drive to become a Pro Hero at any cost. But putting him over _All Might_... it seemed impossible to anyone who knew the name Izuku Midoriya. Who truly knew Deku. Something had deeply reconstrued itself in his brain. It was obvious now. There was no more skirting around it.

This whole time, the blonde managed to keep calm and civilized while waiting for the drug to wear off, coming to a conclusion that the slight twinges in his fingers meant a bit of his will was returning. But that was clouded and cut short by Deku's... revelation.

The more he spoke, the bigger his eyes got and the more drool began to seep from his mouth. The grip on Katsuki's chin began to get tighter while Deku's chest began to shift in and out, faster and faster, in a hyperventilating manner.

"Yes... All Might... Better than All Might..." His mind was obviously trailing as his gaze moved behind Katsuki into nothing. He dropped the flowers, using his other hand to snake its way under the veil and rub his own face while still gripping Katsuki. "All Might... That mess... He's no good to me... Not anymore... You're my Symbol of Peace, Kacchan! Always have been! You, Kacchan...!"

His breathing got faster as he let one of his fingers inch into his own mouth. Katsuki was far too shocked to notice.

 _Is he... moaning?_

"Kacchan... Kacchaaaan... Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan!"

A loud, almost screech-sounding laugh flooded everyone's ears. Twice plugged his ears while Katsuki couldn't do anything but watch and listen. The shadow figure merely stood and watched. His laugh was as deranged and off the deep end as a laugh could get. Eventually, Deku stopped and retracted both of his hands before kneeling at the flowers and pulling out something that was hanging out of them since he dropped them.

"Shigaraki gave you one of those?! I bet you feel lucky! _He's so stingy._ " Twice noticed before Katsuki could, as Bakugou was still in disbelief. It was one of the pale hands that were usually attached to Shigaraki's body.

Deku shook his head, "Not really since Father forced him to share. I have to return it once I'm done here, but I really don't want to... Plus, he wouldn't let me take any more for the necklace I wanted to make, so this will do."

Katsuki managed to return back to reality for a bit as he watched the dark-haired male force the veil cloth back in a rather dramatic manner and push it along his hair to pin it on top of his head using the hand. This made Katsuki more uncomfortable as Deku's hair began to trail back to its usual position, the random strands and clumps sitting around his eyes. His hair was still just as short and the messy nature was what he was used to for years. Seeing it revert back to its usual state was beginning to scar his mind.

"D... Deku..." Katsuki muttered, gaining a curious look from the one he called. "What... What happened to you? How did they get through to you? Your whole life was-"

"-wanting to be a Hero, I know." Deku smiled as he held his face in his hands, blushing again. "But everyone told me I wasn't cut out for being a Pro, remember? You even told me to kill myself before even getting to Yuuei because you didn't want me going. All because you wanted to be the only one graduating from our middle school to be admitted. Then I met All Might himself... and he, the #1 Pro Hero, told me I couldn't do it, even before bestowing me with One for All. And you all... Everyone was right..."

His smile slowly faded as he allowed for an uncomfortable silence to fill the deconstructed building. Seconds passed before he was smiling again.

"I'm tired of waiting! It's time!"

"Dammit, Deku!" Katsuki barely had any feeling in his body, so he was jerking his head around more than anything else. "Where are you, you bastard?! Where's that bug-eyed nerd that wanted to be just like All Might, with or without a Quirk?! Where's that idiot who was willing to put himself in harm's way just to save someone?!"

Deku stopped moving forward as he was now invading Katsuki's personal space. The blonde couldn't see it, but he was now equipped with a pocket knife that was also pulled from the collection of flowers.

"He's dead."

His other hand trailed Katsuki's firm build of a body as he moved down to his knees. Looking up, he could see his captive becoming more nervous along with his usual angry, which made him happier.

"What's wrong?" Deku asked as he began to lean in towards Katsuki's crotch. "Oh, that's right. I guess the drug should be wearing away slowly. Maybe you can feel me down here..."

His eyes immediately dropped to the nether region. He seemed enamored with his new company, considering he began to breathe hard again. Katsuki could feel weird, repetitious tingles along that area, which caused him to become more angry and uncomfortable again.

"Get away from there, you goddamn freak!"

Deku noticed he had trouble piecing his words together as firmly as he usually did. His voice seemed to fluctuate. It just made the smaller male even happier.

"In a moment, Kacchan," he said as he averted his eyes towards Katsuki's left hand. "I just wanted to see my wedding gift up close for a second. I won't unwrap it until after the ceremony, so don't worry."

"Oh, you are so dead when I get down from here! Say your prayers, you piece of fucking garb- Ah!"

Katsuki shouted before gritting his teeth in pain. Deku had dashed the blonde's hand open with the knife.

"Oh... I guess the drug is fading faster," said Deku with a somewhat muffled vernacular. Katsuki couldn't really feel the male licking at his brand new wound, but the weird slurping sound and small tingle gave him a sense that something else was happening.

Once Deku stood back up, it was shown that more blood trailed his lower lip than the first time he emerged with any from the ear. Katsuki saw it. He couldn't stop staring at it. He became furious at the sight before him. He wanted nothing more than to knock heads with him and beat the shit out of him until he felt better. Until he could get the old fucking nerd back.

 _What happened to him?!_

"It's my turn now." Deku shifted his eyes almost lovingly towards his own hand before immediately slicing a streak through it with his pocket knife. It didn't take long for a line of blood to show. There was no flinch or prep time. Just a swift motion and done. "I love you so much, Kacchan."

Katsuki was left speechless. He didn't know what to say. He felt helpless and a heightened sense of disgust... of fear... and even more anger.

"Ah, right! Back to it!" Twice closed the notebook and threw it over his shoulder before clearing his throat. " _I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!_ "

"I'll kill you for that later," said Deku, speaking in reference to his notebook being treated like trash. But he ignored it for now with a smile as he met eyes with Katsuki again. "It's you and me... together forever. I've wanted this for a long time now."

Deku collected Katsuki's slashed left hand with his own bladed right, holding it in a forced ball of fingers and blood before he closed his eyes and slowly leaned in to press his lips to his captive.

 _Dammit… Damn you, Villains…_

The passionate kiss was one-sided as Katsuki merely tightened his eyes shut and let it happened. He didn't have much of a choice. Deku's tongue invaded the blonde's mouth, trailing as far as it could reach and just wandered the new territory, invading the mouth of his favorite person for a while before he had to pull back. A thin line of saliva that latched to each of their lips eventually dropped to the floor. Deku had to catch himself.

"You've made me the happiest bride in the world, Kacchan. I'm so glad..."

Deku was becoming emotional. His eyes began to flood with tears as Katsuki kept his closed. He didn't want to acknowledge this version of his old rival anymore. He couldn't.

" _Wait, so you're the bride?_ " Twice scratched his head as Deku stopped himself from pledging his feelings to his significant other. His face began to show how annoyed with the talkative Villain he was. "This is so confusing without a woman."

"Shut your mouth! You're ruining the ceremony!"

Deku began to flood One for All into his left hand - the hand that held the blade. Once Twice noticed the wine red streaks along the dark-haired male, he was already being targeted by the bloodied pocket knife flying at an almost undetected speed towards his face. He managed to duck but did so for no reason.

The pocket knife never made it. Instead of catching the intended target, the blade disappeared into a deep purple wall that suddenly appeared in between the two.

"Izuku Midoriya," a subtle yet hazy voice called out to him, causing the 'newlywed' to sigh, "did we forget what Tomura Shigaraki said about attacking Twice?"

Deku was more upset that his pocket knife was now transported elsewhere, "I don't know why he thinks of him as useful. He's just annoying."

"Come now. Is your ceremony over? We must leave before-"

Kurogiri stopped talking as his large glowing eyes averted to the top of the neglected church. All of a sudden, what was left of the roof caved in and came down in a rain of dust and stone into the benches and dust piles. Deku shielded his eyes, waiting for the mess to settle. Katsuki quickly shut his eyes as well while Twice continued to squat behind the dark floating wall.

"Deku?"

There were new people present now. New to the ceremony, but well-known by everyone already in attendance. They were old friends.

Uninvited old friends.

Deku's attention was stuck on the now-broken roof, "So much for a spotlight." Those emerald eyes slowly and creepily trailed down to the intruders, lighting up in amusement. His lips curled into a tight smile. "I personally think it's too bright for lovers to consummate their marriage now. Wouldn't you say so..."

A subtle sound emerged from Deku as he began feeding power into his legs before disappearing. The new visitors looked up into the sky, assuming he used the new opening to get the jump on them.

But they were wrong. One of the new guests ended up shocked in place out of fear when she looked back down, seeing the former fellow 1-A classmate right in front of her - a kiss's distance from her visor. His smile never faded and his veil merely flowed behind him as time seemed to slow down between the two.

"...Uraraka?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so as you can probably see, I changed the hell outta my mind. I'm at 3k, I believe, with this chapter alone lmao

I think I remember my initial rule (for myself) of having a 1000-word minimum. It didn't mean I had to leave it at that. But I guess it was only that criteria for my opening chapters.

I'm glad I remembered, or we would've been stuck with probably four or five chapters of the same scene. Can't do that!

Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! See ya!


End file.
